Elemental Archfiends
The Elemental Archfiends are a quartet of immensely powerful elemental fiends who serve Golbez in the video game Final Fantasy IV. They are all killed during the course of the story, but Zemus resurrects them inside the Giant of Babil, where they team up to fight the heroes once again only for them to die once again. They are resurrected once again in the sequel Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, only to be destroyed for the final time. Characteristics Much like the Fiends of Chaos from Final Fantasy IV, of which they are likely inspired, each Archfiend controls one of the four classical elements, Earth, Water, Wind and Fire. They are all named after a demon from Dante Allighieri's famous Inferno poem, one of the Malebranch guarding the demon Malebolge from the Eight Circle of Hell. Each one of them is more powerful than the previous, with Rubicante being as powerful as Golbez himself. This and the fact that Zemus resurrects them to stop the heroes strongly hints that they are in fact under the control of Zemus instead of Golbez, and obey him by proxy. It might even have been Zemus who send them to the sorcerer. Still, they have immense respect and loyalty to Golbez, who in turn is quite close to them, and still empathizes with them even after being freed from Zemus' control. They are implied to be in fact Forces of Natures and personifications of the elements, corrupted and turned into their current demonic self by Zemus, much in the same way as Golbez himself. Members Scarmiglione See Scarmiglione Cagnazzo The Archfiend of Water, who goes by the title of the Drowned King, who looks like a turtle-like monster. Under the orders of Golbez, he killed the King of Baron and shape-shifted as him to impersonate him. He orders the Red Wings, Baron's powerful airfleet, to retrieve the crystals for Golbez. He is regal, but haughty, contemptuous and arrogant, despises Holy Powers and hates being bested. Baigan, a Red Wings officer whom Golbez later turned into a monstrous underling, alerted him that Cecil Harvey, the primary protagonist and commander of the Red Wings, was questioning him, so he demoted Cecil from his post and ordered him to deliver a ring to Mist Village. When Kain Highwind tries to argue, the fake king orders him to accompany Cecil. The ring was actually a Bomb Ring, which destroyed Mist Village. After Cecil becomes a paladin in Mount Ordeals, he uses an underground tunnel to return to Baron and confront the king. Cecil finds his friend Yang on the pub, who had suffered from amnesia and been brainwashed by Cagnazzo, but manages to make him recover consciousness. Along with Yang, Palom, Porom and Tellah, he enters the castle, but is confronted by Baigan, having to kill him to gain access to the throne room. There, Cagnazzo reveals his true form and attacks Cecil, but is killed. As he was about to leave, Cagnazzo uses his last strength to activate a trap in the room, making the walls move to smash them all. Palom and Porom make the ultimate sacrifice and turn themselves into stone to stop the walls. Barbariccia The Archfiend of Wind and the sole female among them, who goes by the title of the Empress of Winds. She looks like a scantily clad, beautiful woman with long greenish blonde hair, possibly based on a harpy. She is flirtatious and sadistic, and appears to have some feelings for Kain Highwind. Barbariccia is in charge of the floating Tower of Zot, Golbez's hideout and main headquarters. There, she she was ordered by Golbez to keep Rosa, Cecil's girlfriend, captive, in order to force Cecil to retrieve the Earth Crystal for them. Using the Master Engineeer Cid Pollendina's last airship, Cecil enters the floating tower after Rosa and Golbez, so Barbariccia sends her underlings, the Magus Sisters, after him. After they are defeated, Cecil confronts Golbez and Kain, but then Tellah steps in front of them to confront Golbez alone. He uses the forbidden spell Meteor, grievously wounding his foe at the cost of his life, and lifting his mind-control of Kain. After Golbez escapes, Kain guides Cecil to where Rosa was trapped, saving them from a falling blade at the last second, but as they try to leave Barbariccia stops them, infuriated at Kain's betrayal. Cecil and Kain fight together and defeat Barbariccia, but then the tower starts to fall, so Rosa teleports everyone out. Rubicante See Rubicante Navigation Category:Elementals Category:Demon Category:Force of Nature Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Final Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Pawns Category:Fighters Category:Magic Category:Brutes Category:Dissolved Organizations